


I'm not joker junior

by Requiem32



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Hurt Tim Drake, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Joker park, Multi, OC, OOC, Sad, Tim Drake Feels, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is So Done, Tim Drake-centric, non canonic characther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiem32/pseuds/Requiem32
Summary: When tim was young he was captured by joker.  An alternative version to the usual story, and if tim had been with joker for years?  Is saved but what happens to his mind? (wip)





	1. It's ok

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad English, I'm italian but I want try. This is just a wip. Should I continue it?

Everything was going wrong and Tim was still wondering how it all got so fast.  
Patient # 52140, Timothy Jackson Drake, aka "Joker Junior", held in Arkham for six years and eight months.  
It was what Tim read in his medical record, luckily for him it didn't happen often enough.  
He knew it was right that he should remain closed in that place full of criminals, they were classified as dangerous but he was no less.  
He always stayed in his cell, he had no conversations other than his psychologist, almost no one passed in front of his cell and he didn't even look at who brought him food.  
In the eyes of a person who did not know the facts Tim could seem only a boy with a very fragile covering and blue-eyed salaries, completely out of place, but Gotham does not forget.  
He never ate with the other denetunuti for security, one might think it was for Tim's safety but the reality was that they were the other inmates at risk.  
Everything changed one day, a guard entered his cell and looked at him with a serious look.


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When tim was young he was captured by joker. An alternative version to the usual story, and if tim had been with joker for years? Is saved but what happens to his mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting this story, this is the continuation of the first chapter. If you like it, read it to friends and I will always be happy to read what you think, having said this good reading

Everything was going wrong and Tim was still wondering how it all got so bad.  
Patient # 52140, Timothy Jackson Drake, aka "Joker Junior", held in Arkham for six years and eight months.  
It was what Tim read in his medical record, luckily for him it didn't happen often enough.  
He knew it was right that he should remain closed in that place full of criminals, they were classified as dangerous but he was no less.  
He always stayed in his cell, he had no conversations other than his psychologist, almost no one passed in front of his cell and he didn't even look at who brought him food.  
In the eyes of a person who did not know the facts Tim could seem only a boy with a very fragile covering and blue-eyed salaries, completely out of place, but Gotham does not forget.  
He never ate with the other denetunuti for security, one might think it was for Tim's safety but the reality was that they were the other inmates at risk.  
Everything changed one day, a guard entered his cell and looked at him with a serious look.  
"Get up, you have to go to the common canteen to eat"  
Tim was visibly trembling as he watched the guard, all this should not happen and in his mind many fears started to come up with those few words.  
"W-why? I've always eaten h here alone"  
His voice trembled like the crime of his body, at that moment he seemed only a frightened puppy, not a dangerous criminal, but it was clear to the guard that he was not interested in all this.  
"The doctors have decided that you have to get some fresh air, now move"  
Tim had no way to smuggle the guard and stay in the cell, he did the only thing he could do, slowly stood up and approached the guard without ever really looking at her.  
The journey to the canteen was strangely calm, the situation changed when he entered the common canteen, many turned to look at him, too many for Tim's tastes.  
He began to look for the table farthest from everyone, all he wanted was to eat in peace and return quickly to his cell so as to return to the pleasant silence.  
That precarious peace was broken after not long when a group of a few people approached him.  
"Here is Arkham's VIP. It was finally time for his majesty to show up, a lot of us wondered what the monster that burned Gotham or even if it existed or not was."  
The man who was talking was tall and sturdy, full of tattoos like many of the more common criminals.  
Poor Tim was shaking as he listened to the words the man was saying.  
"Would this be Gotham's terror?"  
He said laughing at the top of his lungs along with the other men.  
"If they are terrified of a brat like this let alone how it must be Batman, a disgust I imagine"  
Very criminals were a little offended by this statement, those who had witnessed the fact knew that it was not to be underestimated, as the dark knight was not to be underestimated.  
While Tim's mind was stirring to wonder how all this could be happening and why all this was not blocked by the guards, someone smiled in the room and remained silent, someone who had made sure that all this happened and that the guards did not arrive, someone who wouldn't stop there.  
"Be comfortable while you look at how I destroy your myth"  
The man put a hand on Tim's shoulder, the boy had kept his eyes down all the time but when he turned something was clearly visible, his eyes were emerald green.  
"You are so funny"  
Tim said as he laughed madly, he laughed like the Joker.  
He took the man's hand.  
"I want to tell you a story. My father, indeed, better to say the man who put himself in the place of my biological father, was a man who loved fun things, like going against him, everyone loves fun things. Ok ok, now listen to me, my father taught me a lot of magic tricks, do you want to see some of them? Of course, yes, so we don't hold our guests "  
Rodacchio while licking his lips, suddenly put the man's hand on the table and with a sharp blow the passing with a knife blocking the man at the table, seemed to enjoy the screams of the man.  
"We wouldn't want our volunteer to go away in the middle of the magic, no no no, it would be unthinkable"  
From his pocket Tim took a pen and put it straight with the tip upwards.  
"This trick is very easy, we will make the pen disappear"  
He chuckled 'just before putting his hand behind the man's head, counted up to three and with a strength that no one believed he could have with such a fine physique pushed the man's head down so that the pen would enter the eye of the man.  
"Ta-Da! The pen is gone!"  
He said moving his hands as if it were a real show, he became serious for a moment.  
"Didn't Mom ever say that you don't have to play with those who don't follow the patterns?"  
The smile returned to his face as he looked at the man's still body.  
The guards smashed the door and all came in together, many began to stop fights that had started while Tim was doing his "show".  
Many agents aimed their weapons at Tim, who licked his lips as he raised his hands.  
"It's always such a pity when games have to end so quickly."  
One of the guards fired a narcotic at Tim's neck, slowly His eyes returned blue and his body fell to the ground.  
Tim didn't want this to happen, if only he didn't have a fool in his head, why all this to him? What had he done wrong? When Tim asked himself such questions, he sighed and thought that his life would be long, too long for his tastes, too long having a madman in his head.


	3. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter. As always I thank you for reading this chapter, comment and tell me what you think and let your friends read it too. I will publish every Saturday

A whole week had passed since Tim was locked in an isolation cell.  
For people like him this was a bad move, his mind and olpa's senses for saving that man killed him slowly from inside and no one could stop it.  
The light coming in from the newly opened door looked great after spending a long time in the dark for quite some time.  
"Get up, you have a visit"  
Tim never received visits or very rarely, he didn't care much, they were all safer away from him.  
He got up slowly to follow the guard who never looked into his face, his concentration at that moment was used to stand up and not fall in the middle of the corridor.  
The handcuffs looked so big around his wrists like the guard at his side.  
They entered the interrogation room and without saying anything the guard made him sit and block his handcuffs at the table with a steel chain.  
The cold made Tim feel ill at ease, something he must have been used to by now.  
The presence of the guard was replaced by that of another person, Bruce, or rather Batman  
Tim did not like Batman's visits but at the same time he did not hate them, what he hated was the fact that the real reason he was chained to the table was because they were afraid he would run away, he hated being a dog with a muzzle.  
But he loved, loved when Bruce came to visit him, made him think that the man still felt some form of affection towards him and that made him feel happy and not only.  
Bruce or rather Batman sat down in front of him with his usual calm and stoic expression.  
"I was informed that recently there were problems"  
Tim didn't answer and didn't look at Bruce, his heart was full of guilt.  
Bruce behind his mask had an expression full of sadness, his boyfriend had changed so much, he couldn't see that cheerful, brave and cheeky boy anymore  
All he saw was a broken boy, lost in his mind and he couldn't stop shaking, another failure like Barbara and like Jason, also broken by Joker.  
"Tim, it's all right. I know it's not my fault"  
Tim looked him in the eye for a moment and then looked away again.  
Bruce was on the front line when it came to making Tim feel good.  
"We are looking for the culprit of all this"  
Several minutes passed before Tim spoke.  
".. i .. I didn't want to kill him ... I'm sorry ..."  
From those few words Bruce could feel all the pain of the youngest.  
Bruce had to look up when he heard the alarm of the asylum.  
"Stay here"  
Bruce quickly left the station, Tim's anxiety rose just as quickly.  
One minute, two minutes, ten minutes, Tim could no longer resist them alone while he didn't see Bruce upset.  
He jumped from the chair when the door was broken by an armed prisoner.  
They looked at each other for a moment before he came to Tim with a key in his hand, he was surprised when he saw that he released him.  
"Better and run to the exit of the sewers if you don't want to be put on the sun for the rest of your life"  
It was the only thing he said before quickly running out of the room, the only thing faster than the detainee at that time was the heart of it Tim.  
The persecorso to go to the sewers was difficult, full of prisoners. Who wanted to fight with him or kill him, luckily he found a clinic where to hide for a while, he found her a scalpel to defend himself.  
It took about twenty minutes before he got to the sewers, he wasn't even safe as Killer croc's territory, so he was surprised when everything was strangely quiet and silent.  
A gas was sprayed on the face of poor Tim who began to cough immediately, his anxiety rose when he saw who was in front, Scarecrow.  
He wanted to run away at that moment but his head began to turn and his legs looked like jelly.  
"Currently you are the best subject I've ever found to test my gases"  
Crane chuckled as he disappeared from sight.  
Tim would have been flattered by Scarecrow's words if he wasn't focused on calming his breathing, but nothing made the various appearances of Joker disappear.  
A Joker approached him and stroked his face.  
"My poor JJ, look how they reduced my poor boy"  
Tim looked at his wrists, the one on the right was bandaged but the left one was full of scars, the skin was darker, his neck in the same condition.  
He remembered how he had procured them, the first Joker torture tied by wrists, ankles and neck with steel pieces and then an electric shock. It was initially burnt and black, then the signs of electricity remained and it never completely healed the skin.  
He tried to concentrate on this so as not to listen to the Joker.  
"Do you ignore your dad JJ?"  
"i. I am not your son "  
"But like JJ? We raised you and Harley, deny our family moments? I offend my son"  
"V.vattene"  
Tim gripped the scalpel in his hand as his eyes slowly grew greener.  
He took Joker's hand and threw it to the ground, one shot after another being inflicted on the Joker's chest with the scalpel.  
He stopped only when the body under him became cold and still.  
Another Joker appeared behind him and bent to his height to whisper in his ear.  
"See? You're brought for that. Always make your dad JJ proud"  
Tim does not know how long he has remained on that panting corpse, he comes to his senses when he hears a rumble of steps, he turns to see bruce looking at him and the corpse of the prisoners below him.  
Bruce slowly approached him  
"Tim is all right"  
He began to breathe faster as the scalpel fell from his hands and his body began to move away from Bruce.  
Tim could no longer believe those words, he didn't want to go back to prison, he just wanted to live, he found only one solution, he threw himself into the water.  
"TIM"  
Bruce threw himself into the water to find him but the water was too fast and Tim disappeared.  
"Oracle sends the cops to the sewer exits, Tim has escaped"  
"Run away? Why?"  
"It was not in itself, we must find it"  
"I'll send the police right away. Bruce will find him"  
"I hope you're right"


	4. Talon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to read, leave a comment on what you think. Enjoy the reading

If the sea was beautiful its taste was bad.  
The first thing Tim did as soon as he opened his eyes was to cough and spit out the water he had swallowed.  
He could feel his teeth beating as he came out of the water, his clothes were heavy with every movement, he hated Gotham's winter.  
I breathe slowly as his breath formed small clouds of steam in the air as he walked on the sand.  
The city was not far from where it was, you could see the lights of some buildings, the first thing to do was find clothes.  
It didn't take long to find buildings, from the windows overlooking the alley there were clothes hanging out, luckily a window was near the fire escape.  
Tim's calm disappeared when he saw the lights of a police car, the anxiety tightened his heart more and more as he saw the lights approaching, he quickly hid behind a big dumpster and curled up.  
He put his hand in front of his mouth when he heard the car stop, footsteps began to rumble from the alley and a torch was lit.  
"No suspects found"  
The man must have been talking to a transmitter at the police station.  
"Give me the description of the wanted person"  
"Sure. Dressed as a prisoner, medium long black hair, light blue eyes, medium height and fine build. On his wrists and neck there are scars, on his right wrist there is a tattoo of two J. He is classified as extremely dangerous. "  
It was dangerous for the world, it wasn't new but now he was a fugitive, which made him sad.  
"Thz, these psychopaths should be thrown into a cell and thrown away the key"  
Tim was right.  
The policeman walked away and then left with the car.  
Tim looked at his right wrist as his heart seemed unwilling to calm down.  
He was in serious trouble, the whole city was looking for him, Batman. He was looking for and didn't want to go back to Arkham.  
Tears began to fall on his face but he had to leave.  
From one of the windows he managed to get an orange shirt, a pair of purple trousers, in bad taste according to Tim and luckily a pair of black shoes left to get air.  
There was only one place where he would have everything to live, no one would look for it, it was a place he always saw in his nightmares.  
It took about an hour before arriving, the Joker playground, no one had been going there for years for fear.  
In that place he had so many memories of a life that he just wanted to forget, a life as a son of Joker and Harley, the mere thought made him rise up with vomit.  
He passed the fence and looked around slowly, nothing had changed, dark and disturbing like everything else.  
Joker had created a home in which to live with his Harley, in reality it was just a collection of furniture but it was good for now.  
He took a blanket and moved it so as to lightly wipe it from the dust, he didn't think twice about it and sat on the sofa and covered himself with the blanket, sleep took him immediately.  
Tim opened his eyes when he heard a strange noise, his senses were always alert.  
He slowly rubbed his eyes as he stood up to look around.  
Everything seemed normal.  
"I was sure I had if .."  
A cold wind hit his back, he was sure he had closed the windows and the wind was not strong enough to open it.  
He quickly ran into the kitchen to get a knife, a dagger wounded his hand and when he saw who had hit him his mind decided he didn't like it.  
In front of him was a Talon holding a dagger, Tim wanted to ask himself many questions but there was no time, he didn't know how they found him or why.  
He started running away from the Talon, it wouldn't be an easy escape and Tim knew that.  
His pursuer was quick and trained to kill under command but Tim was no less.  
Many things may have been done to his mind but nothing could have affected everything he had learned to be Robin.  
He ran through the streets of the park, jumped from roof to roof and jumped through windows.  
He succeeded in being lost sight of by his pursuer and by taking him by surprise put him K.O ..  
At that moment he was very happy, no thought in his mind, he felt more Tim and less JJ.  
Happiness quickly disappeared when three Talons stood before him, he was tired, too tired, and all he did was close his eyes.  
I wait and wait but nothing, a noise surprised him and when he opened his eyes the three were on the ground.  
"Hague"  
He felt a pinch on his neck and then the world began to turn ever darker.  
He didn't even notice that he fell to the ground and the last thing he saw was the world turning black around him.


	5. JJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been translated by a friend of mine, tell me if you find it better in the comments. As always I hope you like the chapter, tell me in the comments and have a good read

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of his footsteps in the hallway, Wayne Manor's floor was mostly made in wood and that just increased its beauty. Tim couldn't remember how he got there but he stopped in front of a door when he heard two familiar voices, Dick's and Bruce's. "Bruce, you can't send him there."  
"He needs a place where he can be taken care of and Arkham is the best place for that."  
"Tim is not a criminal."  
"No other clinic could ever control him like the doctors who work there, I don't want this for him either but it's the best outcome for him and the people around him."  
Tim looked down at his palms, he was dangerous and he knew it damn well.  
He didn't want any of his family members to bare the responsibility and the risk of taking care of him.  
He opened the door to say that he agreed to everything Bruce had said, but as soon as he did that, all that he saw was the darkness that ended up swallowing him whole.  
Tim had no idea what to do or where to go.  
He could hear a strange noise, it was as if someone was laughing.  
All that Tim could do was look around and try to find the source of this chuckle, but all that he saw was a dim light.  
So he did the only thing that sprung in his mind and he moved towards the light.  
The room he found himself into stank of rotten meat and blood, the lamp of the room was terrible, broken, blood coated every single piece of furniture and on the wall stoop a man-sized mirror.  
Tim felt himself gag from the terrible stench of the room.  
Slowly, he got closer to a table, just to see some surgical tools drenched in blood, he covered his mouth with his hand once he noticed there were flaps of skin on the table.  
He backed away slowly, he remembered this place, he remembered everything that happened into it as well, he didn't want to remember.  
Once he turned towards the mirror again, he froze. Joker Junior was in the mirror, in his same position.  
No, no way, he couldn't be seeing him, he couldn't possibly be there, with all his heart Tim wanted to deny that he hurt innocent people, he was Tim, he wanted to be only Tim.  
His heart started beating out of control when he saw Joker Junior move, but was he really moving? Was it only an illusion? It had to be. On the contrary, Tim's nightmares because reality, once Joker Junior's hand came out of the mirror, followed by his whole body. He stumbled back until he tripped on his own steps and fell on the floor.  
"S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
"How could I possibly stay away from you? We are the same person after all..."  
"I'M NOT YOU!"  
Tears cut through Tim's face as he tried to get away, but something was holding his legs still.  
"You're right, you're only the past, so disappear already!"  
What held Tim's legs suddenly started dragging him towards the mirror. All the tears and the screams coming from his throat were useless, just like his attempts to hold on to something, he didn't want to disappear, he didn't want to be replaced by that monster, he just wanted to be a normal person.  
He abruptly opened his eyes, nothing of what sorrounded him was even vaguely familiar. He was used to sheets washed in huge washing machines and without any trace of softener, the ones he felt on his skin were almost too soft to be real. The room was nicely furnished and a tray full of food was left on a small table next to him, who could have done all of this for him?  
Later, he noticed that his clothes had been changed with some cleaner and more comfortable ones.  
He grabbed a couple of milk bread buns and tasted one of them, he had to admit they were so damn delicious.  
Sluggishly, he exited the room to find himself into a wide corridor, the thing that surprised him the most is that it was completely empty.  
Carefully, he started exploring the hallway, everything was made in stone and seemed ancient, who could ever own such a place? An open door caught his attention and he cautiously looked inside: it appeared to be a training room, but for who?  
Slowly, he entered the room and looked around, there were many weapons, after the training with Lady Shiva heknew how to use most of these, yet he chose the only weapon that resonated with him, a staff. He held the instrument in his hands and made it spin on his fingers, it gave such a familiar and melancholic feeling, a feeling he didn't know he had missed so much.  
He opened his eyes as soon as he heard someone clap, Tim didn't even realise that he closed them in the first place. At the top of the stairs stood a man whose white hairs implied he was a certain age, he had a certain aura which emanated both power and fear, but Tim could not care less in that moment.  
"As I always believed, you're a boy from whom you can expect a lot, Timothy."


	6. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was about to forget to publish this chapter. Tell me what you think and if you would like to read other stories written by. Enjoy the reading

"Day 36  
The cohabitation strength to which I was forced is continuing to go well for now.  
The man who keeps me here never lets me miss anything, makes sure that nobody disturbs the few hours of training I do a day.  
I still don't understand why he does it, I am very sure that this is not just goodness in his soul.  
I think that in all this I am actually a great pawn sitting on a chessboard that I can't define because it's too big. "  
Tim turned the pen between his fingers as the other hand rested on his face, a thoughtful expression furrowing the skin of his face.  
He sighed slowly as he placed his pen on the desk, turned to the window to see the spectacle of the sea he could see from there.  
He had promised the older man that he would meet him like every day in his office to have a normal conversation with a cup of tea, by now it had become a habit for almost three weeks and he didn't believe that a cup of tea could help him feeling even calmer.  
He turned towards the door and left the room to find himself in the long corridor he could see every day, the walls were in stone and this made it clear how old this place was, but not even time had managed to ruin the elegance of such place, this was surprising.  
It took only five minutes before he reached the door, despite the fact that some time had passed he felt agitated in front of that door as if it were the first time every time, this was ridiculous in some respects but all that his mind was able to to think they were thoughts like "and if we were trampling?"  
If Tim could be logical at that time he would have said it was stupid to think that being that the man himself had invited him, but at that moment he could be very except logical.  
He knocked slowly on the door, not soon after, and waited a few seconds before he was told he could enter.  
The handle was familiar to the touch as he turned it and then entered the room, the studio didn't have so many pieces of furniture, a desk at the back of the room and bookcases leaning against the walls so that they could be covered, Tim would have been a fool to think if in the place there was only what you see at first glance.  
The older man looked up from the documents he was reading, had always thought that the man's green eyes were beautiful and remembered two great emeralds, something that someone like Selina would steal.  
"Today we'll have tea here if you don't mind"  
"No, no. There is no problem"  
Tim sat down slowly in the only chair in front of the desk where hundreds of papers were placed, not many questions were asked.  
Usually they did not decide previously what their chat would start, ra's simply asking Tim what he thought or dreamed about.  
Sometimes the man reminded him of Crane, this thought made the blood run cold in his veins, the last meeting with Crane hadn't ended well at all, even if it had brought him here.  
"Today I would like to start the conversation"  
Tim was very surprised but said nothing, the only thing he did was move his head to make it clear that he was fine.  
"We talked a lot about Timothy this month but you never told me how it feels to be very close to one of the most hated Batman criminals"  
A knot formed in Tim's throat, he never wanted to talk about the Joker for obvious reasons but that didn't seem to matter to the man in front of him, he just seemed very curious to know what few people know.  
"I know you could be indisposed to talk to me about it, let me help you open up"  
Some hands took his wrists to pull him up, did he look quickly at who had caught him and saw two ninjas when they entered?  
His heart started beating very fast, anxiety and fear were making their way into his mind.  
"NO, DON'T DO IT. STOP IT NOW"  
Tears ran down his face as the expression on his face was pure fear.  
"I can do what I want Timothy, that's what it means to have power"  
"Exact JJ, power. Hahaha my boy, you want it, give it the show with the bows!"  
"N no! I AM NOT LIKE YOU"  
"JJ, you are better! You are the most complete fun! This man wants to see that part of you that you hide, then you see the best"  
"I have to go back to my family ... Hahaha ... D.dick is waiting for me. Bruce! HAHAHAHA"  
Every word Tim wanted to say was blocked by a big laugh that wanted to come out of his mouth with force.  
Tim's head fell down and there was silence, that silence seemed so unnatural and sudden.  
After a few minutes he looked up, his eyes were as green as the pit of Lazarus that Ra's used and admired.  
A smile that made the blood freeze appeared on his face and slowly opened his mouth.  
"Buh!"


	7. It's Show Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you for reading my story as always, tell me if you want more stories and what you think about it in the comments section. Enjoy the reading

Ra's didn't say anything the whole time.  
The boy fidgeted in front of him rejecting his second nature, denying him to see what his chorister wants to see for some time.  
"Buh!"  
That was the only word the boy said before he smiled strangely.  
The smile on his face was something he had never seen on the boy's face during their cohabitation, that smile conveyed the same madness and madness of the eyes that were now green.  
A change so radical that it almost seemed like two people, a fascinating thing.  
"How can I make a show with my hands locked?"  
Ra's made a sign to leave the boy while the one who could define a pout plowed his face.  
"You are not an easy person to know"  
"You know the kid here locks me well in his mind, I don't really understand why. And yet I'm the soul of the party!"  
He burst out laughing and sat up with one foot on Ra's desk, a foot that was immediately removed from him, he didn't appreciate that his desk was soiled.  
"You are a very strange old man if you want to talk to me, maybe sadistic"  
"I'm just a man who loves to know later on possible"  
"modesty does not adduce you old"  
Ra's looked at him nicely, he saw a bold smile in a disturbing way, eyes that did not transmit anything natural, who knows what would have happened if he had put him in the pit? It would have been an interesting experiment but for now he had other things to discover.  
"Do you want me to tell you about my biggest party?"  
"Which party?"  
"The one that got the whole city of Gotham involved! Everyone yelling! All together in the biggest party!  
The boy moved his hands upwards while his expression made him understand the excitement of just thinking about the "party".  
"I'm sure you want to tell me about this party, as you call it. Tell me"  
The boy gave another pleased smile before sitting down comfortably and opening his mouth to tell the long-awaited story.  
////////////////  
He looks in the mirror, he wants his makeup to be perfect for the biggest party in the city he has been preparing for months now.  
He passes the tips of his fingers around the eyes to make sure that the black is well adhered, the white of his skin is homogeneous, takes a lipstick and passes it on his cheeks to widen the big red smile.  
"I'm a fashion figure! You have to be elegant for the biggest party!"  
JJ adjusted his long-sleeved purple shirt and then got up from his makeup stand.  
He took his stick in his hand and slowly passed his thumb over the metal sphere that was on top.  
One of his men ran inside, who cared about his name or his face? He was one of many.  
He told him that the bombs had been placed, his audience was waiting for him.  
First rule for an entry with flakes, enter when no one expects it and where no one expects.  
JJ always followed the rules he had learned well and when he began to hum from the top of the stairs to the mayor's annual gala everyone turned to look at him.  
"Gentlemen, there's no need to get excited, it's a party, we need to have fun! If you don't mind I invited some people"  
He pointed to the door as his men entered armed  
"You are a tough audience but I will let you love my Show!"  
He turned the stick in his hands as he came down the stairs and many people looked at him with an angry look, he recognized a lot there, after all it was a place where the poor were not allowed.  
"You will pay for it"  
When he turned to see who had spoken, he saw the mayor, in a paciccone man, who knows what would have happened if he had cut it in half? If he was always asked, maybe one day he would know.  
"But I haven't started yet, will you help me, Mr. Mayor?"  
He took a small keyboard full of buttons  
"I know you love to make your fellow citizens scream"  
He took the man's hand by force and made him press a button and from afar he felt an explosion, his laughter filled the room along with the fear of the people who filled it.  
"You are crazy!"  
"I didn't know that Pazzo was a zodiac sign, it's new to me"  
"Why are you doing it?"  
"Because it's funny, because it's fun"  
He said making a skip of hops to get closer to the man.  
"What is your excuse for having blood on your hands, Mr. Counselor?"  
The glasses broke behind him and he already knew who had entered, Batman, this time he was not alone, Red Hood was with him and all he did was applaud.  
"Finally the honored guests have arrived! Let's applaud the flying type of noatoe!"  
"This ends here, give up"  
"And finishing the party so quickly, I don't think so, I made myself so beautiful for all this"  
Jj started bouncing around in the crowd and pressing a beating of buttons, explosions could be heard from afar and the room filled with Gas.  
Bruce immediately moved to get the people out of the room but Jason had other ideas, chased JJ in the corridors and shot him in the shoulder, he had never been a person with sweet solutions.  
He slowly approached the boy on the ground with the gun pointed at him, suddenly an electric shock came over him and he fell to the ground in small shocks.  
JJ got up and turned the stick in his hands and smiled victoriously as a small laugh came from his lips.  
"Stick eletrizzato, learn for next time"  
He picked up the small keyboard and started to walk again hopping, pressed all the buttons over and over again until he reached the roof and the vision made him almost arouse, the city was completely on fire.  
He threw away the keyboard and began to laugh out loud while the Joker's voice in his head was complimenting and saying how proud he was.  
Gotham screamed for him, screaming for the party he had created for them, Gotham would not forget.  
He turned and heard footsteps and when he turned around he saw Nightwing, a frightened and sad expression that made JJ laugh in a laugh that would have made everyone's blood freeze.  
///////  
Ra's was surprised when tears appeared on Tim's face and his glorious expression became sad, his eyes were slowly turning blue, something had shaken him.  
The story had made him understand a lot and now he had also understood the will of the boy, all this was more and more interesting.


	8. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoy the chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments and have a good read

Dick normally loved the cool wind of early spring nights, but at that moment his mind was focused on everything but the landscape.  
The nights were anything but quiet, the city every day had someone who wanted to destroy it, first two faces that wanted to kill all the policemen, then black mask that eliminated various bands and all this was just the tip of the problems.  
Damian, the last robin was becoming more curious, he didn't mind but how could he respond to what would make him suffer? Or things he didn't know? Because he didn't even know where Tim had been missing for two months now.  
He made a big sigh and resumed his rounds, it didn't take long to find a criminal.  
He climbed down from the roof and soon put a man on the ground who was about to strike a child, when he turned to see the little creature he saw him trembling there and took him in his arms to bring him to safety.  
All this reminded him of so many memories, both Jason and Tim walked the streets even if for two reasons, his two brothers with smiles so beautiful and both corrupted by Joker, this made him go up in anger and squeezed his fist tightly that he wanted to hit the Joker's face, but nobody knew anything about him for many years.  
He quickly shook his head thinking that it was not time to get distracted and resumed his run for the roofs of the city, he didn't have the mental strength to stop because he knew he would start thinking and now he wanted to do everything except that.  
A knife almost took him full in the face, more than a knife that was a long dagger with a fine point.  
He didn't have to figure out who had attacked him because shortly after a ninja threw himself at him, he quickly dodged the blow and then kicked him and threw him away.  
Why was the Assasini League here? Did they want Damian? He wouldn't let anyone hurt another of his brothers, but for now he knew Damian was with Bruce and as long as they were together there would be no danger.  
His thoughts were interrupted when other ninja attacked him, wanted him dead? Was he becoming an obstacle for some plan? Damn why life couldn't be simple?  
There was no answer for such a question and all he did was do what he usually did, fight.  
He did not suffer much damage while fighting with the various ninjas, so when he saw criminals jumping from one roof to another surely after a robbery he didn't think twice about stopping them before going to Bruce.  
When he made to jump his legs they didn't answer and all he did was fall from the building, he already felt the pain before he felt the asphalt.  
When he opened his eyes he didn't see what was expected, a hand was holding his wrist, someone wearing red gloves with white finger tips, nice he would have said.  
He was pulled up by his savior.  
"Even if I come from far away we are brothers Dick, we always are. Now that I'm here, try not to always save your ass"  
The expression of dick became astonished as he looked at the boy in the Black, yellow and red Costume, he would recognize that arrogant and cheerful expression forever.  
"Tim ...."  
It was the only word he said before he felt his eyes fill with tears and sadness appealed to him.  
"I missed you too"  
The older one rushed at him to hug him tightly, where was the boy he had left? Now it was so big.  
"I'm very sorry, Tim, I should have .. I should have been there for you"  
His voice was interrupted by little sobs as Tim held him in his arms and smiled.  
"There's nothing to apologize for, I'm here with you now, I'm home and I came here to never leave"  
He wiped his brother's tears and kissed his forehead  
"Where have you been all this time? Bruce and I were very much. Do you worry about yourself, and this?"  
"Plan with the questions"  
He chuckled as he sat on a low wall  
"So many things have happened in this period but for now we have to focus on high, we have the league against"  
"How do you know?"  
Tim said nothing for a few minutes and then looked Dick straight in the eye.  
"They took me when I escaped from Arkham, ra's wanted to know my mind and kept me locked up for months, luckily I ran away"  
"He will pay you for having taken your little brother from us  
"gra ..."  
He could not finish the sentence that a blade of a sword was placed on his neck, made no sound as Dick was already visibly worried  
"Stay away from Grayson, my grandfather's stupid toy"


	9. Sorry

I am very sorry if today the chapter cannot be published as every Saturday. Me and other people have been busy with other projects even of a real book, not with Dc characters because we don't want XD trouble. To make it up to me, would you like to see the designs in JJ and Tim's clothes? Or alternative worlds of my invention?


	10. Art

This are the concept art for Tim, from joker junior to Robin again  
https://lazymid.tumblr.com/post/187999620704/my-version-of-jj-story-im-not-joker-junior-7024


	11. Details

Details of joker junior

https://lazymid.tumblr.com/post/188005167944/details-of-jj


	12. Oh

This was not to be the case, his return to the cave was not to be like this.  
He hoped he could talk to Bruce not to find himself sitting in the infirmary full of wounds because he had been fighting with the current robin.  
He wanted to sigh at that moment but all he did was look alfred mend his wounds in the majestic way that differentiated alfred from the others.  
"We are all happy that you have returned to the master Timothy"  
He spun around when Alfred spoke in his calm voice and a smile on his face, the man knew very well when to talk and what to say.  
"Thanks Alfred. But I was hoping that everything would take place in a very different way"  
Tim didn't want sadness but he knew it was impossible to hide it.  
"Master Damian makes it almost impossible to understand how events will take place"  
"So it's called Damian is ...."  
He remained a few seconds in silence before looking at Alfred with a look that said everything and nothing at the same time.  
"That's true ... It's his son ...?"  
Another silence filled the room for a non-calculable time.  
"It is"  
Two words calmly spoken but actually a storm for all those who listened to him for the first time.  
"Then Ra's had not lied ...."  
He wanted so much that everything the man had told him was just a lie, something he needed to keep it with him.  
He wanted so much not to feel the extra son, the one who hadn't entered the family with force., The one who didn't want to be just Jason's replacement ... Now that Bruce had a natural son, why did he have to love him? .. He just wanted ... He wanted ... He wanted.  
His thoughts froze when a hand rested on his shoulder, he hadn't even noticed he had burst into tears that had been shut inside him for years.  
Alfred handed him a handkerchief that he weighed with great pleasure, he liked the fabric so soft around his eyes, it was relaxing.  
He turned when he heard footsteps coming towards them, he was not surprised to see Bruce, he knew he would ask him questions.  
When Alfred got up to leave them alone, all he wanted to do was take the man's sleeve and beg him to stay with him, all he did was look down and clench his fists so tight that his nails stuck into his own hands.  
"Tim"  
Bruce's voice was as always stoic as his expression, at least that had not changed.  
A small thought that made him happy was that Bruce remembered that he hated being called by his full name.  
"I'd like to ask you some questions if you feel like it"  
Tim nodded his head slightly and sat on the couch while Bruce sat down next to him.  
"What happened after you ran away?"  
Tim swallowed slowly as he thought about how to give his answer.  
"I am .... I went to the former Joker park .... I simply thought that no one would look for me in the"  
Bruce had to admit that the reasoning was right and to be surprised that Tim could keep himself together in that situation.  
"I just wanted to sleep ... All I wanted was not to go back but then ... The talons ... No. I don't know what they wanted from me B ... I don't want to know"  
He seemed to be crying again and it hurt Bruce's heart that he didn't want to see his son in such conditions.  
"Yes ... I only know that I fainted and when I woke up and I was in the Assasini League .... I swear to you Bruce! I don't work with them! I ran away from them!"  
As soon as he tried to get up, his gave up, dropping him to his knees, the older man was immediately on top of him to see if it was serious damage but all he got was a boy too thin and too broken for his age that he clung to him while he sobbed and cried.  
Slowly he wrapped his arms around Tim and squeezed him almost afraid to break it.  
Someone was looking at all this, one feeling jealousy, one feeling sad and the other trying a mix of both.  
The first, Damian, wondered if he would have such a relationship with his father, jealous of the latest arrival. One of the best dynamic two, two very intelligent and ready people and all. He wanted to see for himself if Drake was worth what everyone said.  
The second, Dick, just wanted the Joker to stop ruining his little brothers, he just wanted to protect his younger brother at that time. Would he have been a good big brother for once?  
The third, Jason, unable to decide whether to feel sadness for someone who had had an experience very similar to his or in feeling jealousy and disgust to see that he had come out better than he.  
Was Jason and will he always be the bad guy that is kept under control, and the replacement? Burn the city and when everyone comes home happy? For once he believed that everyone was crazy, for once he wanted to be another.  
Instead, someone in that house hoped and hoped that all this pain would end, that they would be a family, that everyone would be happy as they deserved, but it was still a distant goal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't published for a while but I've had a lot of problems. I hope you like the chapter, in addition for the next week, maybe Friday or Saturday with the next chapter, a new story will come out on my OC. This character could put it in other stories so it's better if I publish his story. In addition there will be many more stories so good reading and sometimes look at my accaunt.Goodbye ^^


	13. Jay

A month.  
This was the period for which Jason's anger against Tim had faded.  
Much more than Tim had ever hoped for.  
A war already begun before the life of the youngest "died", a war fought only on one side.  
He found himself running around the roofs of the city like a cat, only not to find himself with a few holes on him.  
When he fell down on the roof, everything seemed to go too fast to sense it.  
"Already tired replacement?"  
His voice was very similar to a growl.  
Very different from the quiet voice that Bruce or Alfred would have given him, as opposed to the worried voice that Dick would have.  
"For so little? Do you overestimate Hood"  
Tim's voice wanted and was able to make people understand the mockery.  
A growl is made by Jason while Tim was pulling up easily.  
"Just looking for death replacement"  
His angry voice made the other boy's skin tremble slightly.  
"I prefer life. I don't know you"  
Jason squeezed his guns harder and ready to shoot the impudent one he was in front of but all he did was lower his arms.  
"Killing you with a bullet would be too easy, let me see what you had that I didn't have"  
He said nothing before leaving the guns on the ground and throwing himself at the person in front of him punching him in the face.  
The blow was unexpected enough to take it in full, the next was not.  
Jason was fast but rude, he just wanted to hurt and kill the person in front of him.  
His opposite was Tim, fast and methodical, strong but with much less resistance than the other Robins.  
He was not ashamed of this, everyone has their weaknesses.  
In the end they were both panting in front of each other full of bruises.  
It was then that Jason's anger took over and made him make a false move.  
He rushed to give Tim a decisive punch on his chest so he could knock him out by taking the air out of his lungs.  
All he got was someone ready for the move that slipped on his feet and knocked him to the ground.  
Tim quickly took one of Jason's guns from the ground and aimed it at the man on the ground.  
"I knew I shouldn't trust you ..... You're like the Joker .... Come on shoot!"  
Tim froze to watch, moments that seemed like hours.  
A small voice appeared in the back of his head and then became stronger and stronger.  
"Come on kill him, JJ. He'll take all the bat's attention away from us!"  
Joker, his voice was fully recognizable and then his figure.  
The figure of Joker appeared next to Tim with his usual sadistic smile.  
He ran his hands along his face and then wrapped his hands around hers.  
"One shot will suffice. No one cares about this scum"  
I trembled at those words as his eyes slowly turned green.  
All he did was fall to his knees as he sobbed desperately and his face slowly filled with tears.  
Jason watched the scene confused and upset as he watched Tim aim his gun.  
"Replacement still!"  
Jason's voice was agitated now, not understanding how this could have become that way.  
"N. They are not like l.lui .... n they are not like Joker!"  
That was all he said, in a broken voice, just before he pulled the trigger.  
A strong pain spread throughout his body, fell to the roof as his limbs trembled and darkness enveloped him.  
//////  
When he slowly opened his eyes, Tim began to feel his body still suffering.  
All he could see was that he was lying on a not very well-kept couch, which made him realize he wasn't at Wayne Manor.  
The other thing that attracted him was the persistent smell of cigarettes.  
Then the memories greeted him in the head as if they had disappeared for a moment.  
He jumped up and looked around, Jason must still be there, probably one of his safe houses.  
But how did he survive? He had shot himself and no one survived that.  
Looking around he noticed Jason's guns and noticed a not inconsiderable detail.  
They were slightly burned.  
Apparently Mr. "gun" was really keen on electricity, so much so that he didn't just put it in his suit but also in his guns as a security system.  
Now Jason hated him ...?  
Tim didn't really know.  
He turned slowly toward the steps, only to see a Jason sit next to him with a tray in his hand.  
"The pain should be over"  
Tim looked at him confusedly and nodded.  
"Well, I brought you water and other useful things"  
For a while there was silence, but Tim didn't want that.  
"Thanks but ... You didn't have to Jason"  
The older man looked at him before sighing.  
"I didn't have to, I don't have to hate an institution. But Joker ... Maybe you're the only one who understands how it feels"  
Jason's gaze made him understand his enormous sadness.  
Tim moved the tray to a small table in front of him and leaned against him.  
"Yes, he understands well but now he is no longer in our lives"  
Jason said nothing.  
"You ... would a movie"  
The man smiled.  
"Sounds fantastic replacement"  
"Tim"  
"I know your name, Timbo"  
Tim chuckled, maybe for once his life wanted to tell him that he wasn't alone, that something could be fine.  
He only knew that now next to Jason he felt good and that was what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter as usual. In addition, another new story will be published here so I hope you read it. If I succeed tomorrow, a new story will be published. Thanks and happy reading


	14. He does not understand

Drake is a particular subject.

That's what Damian thinks as he watches Tim adjust to the family style.  
He is the son of the greatest detective in the world and all he does to keep his father from getting angry is to observe and try to understand.

The first thing he understands well is Todd's relationship with Drake.  
According to what they had told him, they had bad relationships before the inevitable happened to Drake.  
All that Damian now notes is the increase in Todd's visits to the manor but there's more.  
Notice the closeness of the two, how they move when they fight together and ... their hands touch each other very often, making Drake smile.  
He should tell his father why ... Is he incest?  
He is not completely sure.  
The blood does not bind them and does not even consider them brothers, does all this do something wrong?  
He wants to think it over before talking to his father.

Sometimes it happens that he stumbles into a discussion between Drake and Grayson.  
They don't say very interesting things in his opinion.  
All that is of note is how Drake laughs at Grayson and Grayson's terrible jokes ..... He doesn't understand why he smiles that way, as if all he needed was to see Drake laugh.

People's feelings and reactions have never been easy for him to understand and sometimes he would like his mother to have taught him this better.

Father has a fairly simple relationship with Drake, at least in appearance.  
They don't talk much, especially when they don't have to talk about something about work.  
But all you notice are the small details.  
Both have a great passion for coffee, even too big for alfred tastes.  
Every morning when father pours himself a cup of coffee before going to the office, he pours another for Drake who simply takes it and drinks it without saying anything.

Does not understand.

Every time he tries to understand how Drake manages to make such relationships with his family and with others he makes a hole in the water.

An example that comes to mind at the moment is the relationship he has with the kent family.  
The first thing Superman did when he saw that Tim was back in the family was to hug him.  
Some days Drake did not see himself in the manor because he was away with the titans.  
Everyone knew that for him I am like a second family to which he was attached.  
But the only thoughts he could connect to this were thoughts about the fact that he had never been able to read with such subjects.  
Not that he found them interesting and wanted to waste time with them but he found it difficult to even make friends with a fool like BB.  
He almost wanted to learn from Drake to do this so easily.  
How could he get so easily embraced by everyone?  
Not that Damian wanted a hug or better, not that he would ever admit to porole to appreciate hugs, but the fact that everything for Tim that was routine for him was almost a new experience or something hard to get.

He doesn't really understand how it is possible.

In the months that pass, the experiences in which he himself comes into contact with Drake are not lacking.  
Initially there are very few.  
At first, if it was because he was afraid of hurting him or afraid of being hurt, he still hasn't understood.

To understand.

A word that would very often use together with a negation.

Drake is a true mystery to him even in the smallest situations together.

An example that comes to him at the moment is when he went to get something to eat in the kitchen.  
Drake and Pennyworth were in the room.  
Drake was about to bite what would later discover Pennysworth's last cookie.  
All he did was hang himself before biting him and approaching Damian.  
He put the biscuit in his mouth and walked away.  
Damian was stuck without a word.

He never understood Drake.

Pennyworth tells him that Drake confided to him his thought that Damian was too thin and ate too little for his age.

Damian does not understand.

Then he stops understanding even himself.

He doesn't understand why seeing Drake asleep on the couch stops to cover him instead of walking away.  
He could have walked away with his sketchbook and gone to find a good subject, instead he stops and sighs before covering it.  
Note that Drake is very serene, calm and peaceful while sleeping.  
He decides that he can be a good subject and sits on the carpet to draw it.  
As he draws he notices the scars on Drake's wrists and on his neck.  
They are clearly scars caused by electricity.  
He doesn't really know why, but right now he would like to have Joker in front And beat him, even though no one knows where he is anymore.  
///////  
Tim walked around the roofs of the city.  
A normal round like many others in that period.  
He had hailed as he had to go to each part of the city.  
It all seemed quiet, a little too quiet from what he had learned in his experience.  
He decided to go to the old warehouses where there was the greatest chance that something might happen but when he put his foot on one of the roofs it collapsed.  
The fall did extremely, so bad that Tim took a few minutes to sit up to check for probable damage but something stopped him.  
A laugh that he only hoped to hear in his mind and in the worst of his nightmares, but now he was in reality.  
"But look what we have here. I go back to the city and a little bird falls at my feet. It must be my lucky day."  
Tim remains stoned while those words were said in an amused tone and slowly Joker show himself from darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter, I hope you like the story even if I think it will end in a few chapters. I hope you enjoy other stories too. Later, other stories will be published.


	15. bad day

His head was bursting.  
All he could see was only darkness.  
Slowly his memories came back.  
Joker!  
Remember to have seen the man.  
He was so scared, he didn't want anything to come back things first and then ...  
He must have been distracted because he remembers a strong pain in his head and nothing.  
All he knew was that now he was tied to a chair, luckily he still had his mask but he had to find a way to escape.  
A strong light forced him to close his eyes.  
When he was able to open his eyes again, all he noticed was that he was not alone.  
Many of Joker's men were surrounding him so he could see him from every angle and avoid any escape, not that there was any possibility.  
They were smiling in such a way that Tim's skin crawled.  
There was a typical circus melody but much more disturbed.  
He seemed to be in the same head as the madman.  
How do you say?  
Think of the devil and the horns come out.  
And here is Tim's devil, in all his horror.  
He walks slowly around the room almost dancing and laughing as he looks at Tim with his green eyes.  
An intense green, acid green that made Joker what it is, green as the pit of Lazarus, green as the madness that men took.  
"Look look at who has deigned to finally wake up"  
A perpetual disturbing smile was on the man's face, a smile that made Tim think he wanted to kill him.  
"You know little bird, I noticed that you still have my sign"  
Ti's heart missed a couple of beats for the statement and by instinct he looked at his wrist.  
The joker laugh filled the room and then was accompanied by the laughter of the soui men.  
"Usually I didn't break things twice, it would be so boring. But for you I'll make an exception"  
He ran a hand under Tim's chin, at that moment he wanted Jason to be the one to take it off.  
"But you were my son and inside your tough little head you still are. But that damned bat always has the habit of ruining all my toys. But we'll make sure that you come back as before."  
The man chuckled before waving to two of his men to take Tim from the chair.  
All his fussing was of no use as his arms were still locked.  
He was thrown on the back of a dirty pickup truck and used for some purpose.  
Tim wasn't sure he wasn't thinking or thinking too much but he knew he wanted to run away from them.  
He doesn't know exactly how much time passes before the truck stops.  
Maybe seconds, minutes or hours.  
But what did it matter? .  
Everything was happening like that day.  
That day when a sick man like Joker crushed Tim's life just to have a boy like Bruce had.  
The doors opened slowly and Tim was dragged out.  
The place looked like a small square in one of the many suburbs of the city.  
The place also seemed full of people who didn't earn enough to live on, people that Wayne Tech tries to help.  
"Then?".  
One of the men said as he went by .... Joker, still he.  
"You said you would bring the person responsible for the loss of our homes."  
The man's tone was clearly nervous and full of anger.  
"Oh, I did it."  
Without warning, he took Tim's wrist and removed one of his gloves.  
Now the tattoo with the two Js surrounded by scars was clearly visible.  
All that Tim's brain was able to process was his body being thrown into the middle of the fola as the Joker looked at him with a perpetual smile on his face.  
Every part of his body from suffering in an indescribable way.  
People are kicking and punching him, throwing themselves up to be able to hit him better.  
He crouches on himself and thinks.  
Why?.  
Why all this to me?  
I just wanted a normal life and helping those in need.  
I don't deserve this.  
As he feels the tears running down his face his eyes begin to turn green.  
Green as acid, green as the pit of Lazarus green, green as the madness that takes many men .... green like the Joker.  
One shot stopped almost as if for a moment time had stopped and honestly, Tim was not sure he wanted to restart it.  
Everyone turned to a tall enough man with a gun pointing up at the sky.  
Beside him was a woman holding a club and a man holding a very sharp kitchen knife.  
He was the first man to speak.  
He had a very serious and calm voice, it reminded him a lot of Bruce.  
"I'm a police officer"  
He said as he pulled out his badge.  
"If you don't want me to stop you all go away"  
Some men laughed and approached the three.  
"And what do you plan to do against all of us?"  
The man made a noise of disappointment and shook his head.  
"I've already called the patrol nearby, they'll be here soon"  
"And by then you will be dead!"  
The men rushed at him.  
In a short time he put them on the ground with well-aimed blows and helped by the other two people.  
Seeing that their attempt was futile all the others decided to run away before the police arrested them.  
And the Joker?  
Nobody saw him escape but everyone knew that it wouldn't be the last time they would see him in the city  
The woman quickly approached Tim and raised him slightly from the ground.  
The blood touched most of the poor boy's skin and the woman tried to remove most of the blood from her face so that he could see that she was safe.  
All that Tim could understand before he fainted was about taking him to a room.  
What a bad day


	16. Extra

I am a person who slowly learns lol, so I learned that there are statistics. I saw that I am not JJ, he has exceeded 1600 hits, it's great so I want to tell you things about history.  
-JJ's story had to settle in the period in which he burned the city  
-Tim had to die at the end of the story. I also had a disgust on how he should die.  
-He had to come back to life thanks to Ra's with whom he would then collaborate  
-Ra's had to be surprised at the speed at which Tim recovered from the madness of Joker and that of Lazarus' pit  
-The second part of Tim's story was to take place in a school setting  
-In the original story, after the resurrection, tim decides to get tattoos  
-The idea of writing an alternative story was born over a year ago  
-Towards the end of the story Tim had to be insolent towards Ra's  
-Damian was not included in the story  
-In addition to tattoos he had to have earring  
-This story was created starting from a role, it has changed a lot over time  
-The understanding that the boy in the story was Tim from the batfamily was thanks to a Harley plan  
-This tim has several ships that I don't think I will see  
-When I want to feel like JJ I listen teen idle of marina  
-In a possible final Tim had to become Red Robin without revealing his identity to anyone.  
-In one version Tim had a secret diary in one of his houses. He left in his diary a kind of will he had managed to do when he had managed not to take the joker pills for a while, even if for a while. To anyone who reads apologizes for what he will do I did and asks to be killed so as to end the nightmare.  
Thank you for reading and please help me understand this beautiful site, I want to be inside of it all.


	17. Pls no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry not to have published media last Saturday but I have many problems in the family and this has kept my mind very busy. To make it up to me I have made a commitment and also to distract myself I wrote a lot and there are profile stories. Thanks again for reading and I still hope you like what I write.

Why was it all so obscure?  
When Tim opened his eyes everything around him was completely dark, where was he?  
He got up slowly.  
The place seemed very familiar to him, he didn't understand why.  
He set off looking for a way out or just a light, a light would have been fantastic.  
Damn, davvaero really couldn't understand what was happening or what had happened.  
Was he becoming a fool?  
Perhaps he already was.  
A light was seen and Tim was very relieved, maybe it was an exit.  
He started running towards that light, but the light became too strong and he had to close his eyes.  
When the light faded, he slowly opened his eyes.  
Maybe he was really crazy.  
What he saw in front of him was ... no, it wasn't him, he was Joker junior, he was aiming a gun at joker.  
He tried to back away preferring the darkness to that vision but now behind him there was a wall.  
NO!  
One shot overtook what must have been a scream from Tim.  
Silence for a moment.  
Laughs.  
Laughter came from the Joker jacket, certainly recorded.  
Combined with the laughter of the Joker Junior it made the whole thing very polluting.  
He slipped on the wall until he was sitting on the ground and curled up.  
No, this was not to be true, it was in his mind, he was crazy, he was damn crazy and he had to be locked up in Arkham.  
When he looked at his hands he was clutching the gun he had killed had he killed the Joker.  
With a scream he threw it away.  
He began to cry, praying that all this would end quickly.  
The voice of Joker multiplies many times in his head becoming so many voices that made him feel crazy.  
Enough, he just wanted it to stop  
He sat up screaming.  
He gasped a lot with his body completely covered in sweat.  
Every part of his body hurt.  
Joker.  
He now remembered being thrown among a lot of people who hated him and being beaten, which is why his body hurt so much.  
He looked around, seeing that he was not in the cave but in a normal room, perhaps with too much purple.  
A woman with short black hair came in quickly, certainly worried about the screams.  
He was wearing glasses and a purple shirt, he really had to love purple because even some of his hair was purple, but who was he to judge?  
Wait, he wasn't wearing a mask, damn it.  
The woman approached him quickly and wiped his face with a cloth.  
"Quiet you are safe here"  
His voice was calm and almost as loving as a mother's, so beautiful.  
"The police are under, but they will not go up, Batman warned"  
"G thank you very much .... why did you help me? Don't you hate me like everyone?"  
The girl gave a small melancholy smile  
"Why should I hate someone who saved me years ago? It's not your fault of everything that happened, it's Joker who must be hated"  
Those words took Tim's heart and ... it was like they lightened it.  
He felt good for a moment.  
"Come, you will surely be hungry"  
Until that moment he had not felt hungry but now, now yes.  
He took the mask that the woman handed him and put it.  
"Aren't you going to tell anyone?"  
"It will be our little secret"  
She winked before leaving the room.  
Tim discovered he was on the second floor of an apartment whose first floor housed a room.  
When he came down, many policemen turned around, including Gordon, damn he didn't want to be in trouble, he had to be more careful.  
He noticed that among those policemen there was one of the two men who had saved him, now that he observed him well he noticed that he had seen him a couple of times in the police station.  
Well-groomed black hair, with a long white tuft, scars on the nose, on the lips and a huge scar that ran from the cheek to over the right eye.  
He remembered every face, but he didn't know who he was, but he knew he should have thanked him.  
He tried not to think about it and sat at the counter where two sandwiches were waiting, which looked very good.  
Without hesitating he took a bite of one of the sandwiches and began to eat very calmly.  
And then here it is, Bruce, or rather, Batman was entering or coming back, he doesn't know why Batman is never late.  
He quickly approached him and checked without saying anything about his condition.  
"Come Red Robin, we must control you"  
Tim nodded slightly and then stood up and looked at the girl.  
"Thanks ..."  
"Surea"  
"Surea ... it's a beautiful name"  
Tim smiled a little before going out with Bruce, he wanted it all over but he knew it was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are original characters including one present in a story that I will publish shortly. Want stories of original characters?


	18. No

Drake behaves strangely.  
Damian can't think of anything else for the whole damn day since all the speculation he'd made about Drake is getting wrong.

Normally Drake would spend his day with several people including Todd, Richard, father and the Kent.  
All that Drake currently does is stay in his room, very often alone.  
From what Todd says, Drake is recovering from his meeting with Joker, it would be normal if nothing had changed for more than a month.

Things get worse.

One night he woke up from the screams, Richard had sent him to bed early ignoring all his threats / proposal not to make it happen.  
All he finds when he goes to check is his father on the ground, in his arms there was Drake who was crying very loudly and saying something.  
He didn't like what Drake said and he was sure his father didn't like it either.  
In sobs he prayed to be sent back to Arkham, the reasons he gave were that this was his place because he was crazy.  
Among the various sentences there were some which were blamed for unspecified events and which was safer for everyone if he were locked up.  
Damn.  
How did that monster break Drake so much?  
Anger grew in his chest against what was certainly not a human being.  
Father held Drake until he fell asleep in tears.  
When he asked his father what had happened he replied that Drake had woken up from a nightmare screaming and tried to hurt himself, he promised that he would fix everything, he couldn't believe it.

After the last event, Drake never left his room, not even to eat.  
Everything that was happening made the air very tense.  
Pennyworth and Todd brought food to Drake to keep him from starving and check that he was okay.  
Most of the time, according to what the two say, Drake was sitting by the window watching and thinking about who knows what.  
But the problems never seem to end.  
One day pennyworth went to bring lunch to Drake but the sight of what he saw made him drop the tray on the ground pouring its contents.  
Drake lay on the ground.  
On his wrist there was a huge cut from which much blood came out.  
The first thing Pennyworth did was block the out of blood and call his father.  
Fortunately or unfortunately he was with his father and saw everything.  
What he saw was his father and Pennyworth rescuing Drake.  
According to a closer look, Drake had broken a small mirror and had cut himself with a piece, it was the only thing he could do because a glass would make noise and he was forbidden to keep sharp things in his room after the last accident.

Drake didn't want to live.

A couple of days passed since Drake tried to kill himself but he was still not wrong.  
Todd's nervousness was obvious when the day and night really had to keep us at him.  
Many people came to visit Drake, many came to support his father, his father who at that time was afraid of losing again what he considered his son.  
Jon came to keep him company.  
They didn't do much, they stayed together as he watched his father and Mr. Kent go to the office to talk, as they watched Harper comforting Todd, while Pennyworth, Richard and West were in the kitchen and Bart allen, Konner Kent stood by Drake's bedside.  
But doing nothing was good for him because it was not just Jon who was with him and father had promised him that he would fix everything.  
///////  
Tim opened his eyes slightly and then slammed them several times.  
He didn't know where he was or what he was doing there, but he knew how bad his head was doing.  
He looked around to see immediately that he was in the city, in a dirty alley.  
What was he doing there?  
He didn't really know.  
He realized he had something in his hand.  
He had a gun in his hand and on the ground in front of him  
On the ground in front of him there was a corpse with obvious gunshots all over his body.  
What the hell had he done?  
He turned when he heard footsteps and laughter too familiar to him.  
Joker was the.  
"Welcome back home ~ son"


	19. This is a nightmare

The floor beneath his bare feet was cold  
It was strange, however, that the flames coming out of the various rooms warmed the air of the place, almost making the two things an oximeoro.  
The most audible at that time were the voices of the people, many suffered, many tried to help, but made it very confusing.  
He slowly opened the door to the fire escapes, the best time to use them was that.  
When he arrived on the ground floor he saw doctors who were helping people who had been killed on the ground.  
He bent his head slightly to the side as his nostrils filled with the strange smell that burned skin caused.  
What a bizarre thing was in his mind.  
Why try to save that person?  
Wasn't it a better choice to kill her on the spot?  
Less suffering.  
No one noticed him as he walked calmly towards the exit of the place, as if he did not exist at that moment.  
As soon as he was outside he turned to the building and looked at it.  
Tim's eyes were fixed on the fire that surrounded the building before him.  
The wind moved his hair back and forth, as if they were leaves of a tree.  
He should have called the firemen, but all he did was observe the scene in a disturbing silence.  
As far as he knew he had to feel sorry for the people in danger inside the hospital, where they had put him to treat him.  
No feeling manifested when he heard the screams of people trying to escape from the place.  
All he felt at that moment was a void, as if his body did not belong to him.  
Then something appeared.  
A laugh came out of his mouth.  
Everything that Tim was observing with his eyes seemed so ... funny, perfect.  
The sound of that magnificent screams combined with the sound of approaching sirens together created a magnificent harmony.  
A magnificent harmony that was a perfect representation of how horrible life was.  
He stroked his cheek noticing that he had gotten dirty, even his white hospital clothes had become dirty with fulligine.  
When he passed his hand near his nose the strong smell of the alcohol he had used filled his nostrils making him smile.  
A perfect job using only what the place offered.  
A perfect show.  
He started walking again noticing how difficult it was to breathe.  
Perhaps the smoke produced by the furniture.  
Perhaps the steam of corpses.  
Perhaps the weird little ones that had given him before all.  
It didn't matter, it was ok.

The streets of the city never seemed to change.  
The alleys were dirty and full of garbage, the asphalt was as cold as the rest of his body.  
A man approached him.  
His body seemed to have been in the alley for months being dirty like him.  
He points a gun at his head.  
The only thing Tim does is blink as if the weapon were not lethal and could not kill him.  
Slowly he approaches the man, he is afraid of Tim now.  
Why should he be afraid of him?  
He is not the armed one.  
The man backs away screaming at him.  
From what Tim understands screaming is something that everyone does when they are afraid.  
He doesn't understand why, it's useless.  
The man shoots but his hands are shaking too much for the shot to hit.  
He approaches again and the man backs up falls to the ground, with him the gun.  
An easy movement and takes the gun and points it at the man.  
He asks for mercy, he shouts to save it.  
He wonders if the man now knows how it feels to be on the other side of the gun.  
Shoot.  
The sound of the gun almost hurts your ears from how strong it is.  
The blood splatters staining the walls, the street and its dress that is now white, black and red.  
He likes the color of blood on his dress.  
He decides to shoot again.  
Again and again and again, until the gun makes the typical noise of when it no longer has any tools.  
Observe the body with its glassy green eyes.  
Observe what once was a person.  
Observe the magnificent red color of the blood.  
He doesn't feel sorry for killing a person.  
All that you feel at that moment is the pleasure of having created the beginning of a work, the pleasure in seeing the red of the blood.  
Another laugh comes out of his mouth.  
This time he doesn't block it.  
He doesn't understand why he should, it's such a beautiful thing he did.

////

Tim watches his hands and then Joker.  
Stand still as the man approaches him, he feels his limbs too tired.  
With strength Joker puts pills in Tim's mouth and makes them swallow them.  
Where had he seen those pills before?  
But what did it matter? Tim thought  
Joker smiled eerie as he watched Tim's eyes turn green.  
"We have a lot to do son, you and your beloved dad have a lot of things to do. for example ruining bats."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I publish this chapter first because I will probably have to do Saturday.  
I remind you to read my other stories and to comment so that I can know if the stories are to your liking ^^


	20. Near the end

The city burns.  
People scream and run away trying to save their lives and that of their loved ones.  
Sometimes dick thinks it is a horrible thing that the goodness of people only comes out in such tragic cases.  
Think about how much people know now that all this is the fault of that crazy Joker.

He wants to make him pay it to the man who killed one of his brothers and ripped another from them for so long.  
He is not the only one who thinks so.

Jason and Damian are there with him.  
They are doing the best they can to make sure everything is done.

Bruce called other heroes so that everything could be done at full strength.  
So they can go find Tim.

It doesn't take long to find the place where Joker manages everything.  
He's as flashy as he is, so too much.  
They stand in the shadows to see the man they hate for different but also similar reasons.  
He laughs as if everything and everyone were at his feet.  
Like Harley.  
For the first time, they simply knocked out men to get less threats later.  
Their priority is to find Tim

He set himself the goal of staying calm  
He must also be calm for Jason who would like to go to Joker and punch him.  
He must be calm for Damian, who would gladly kill everyone with his sword.

He takes a deep breath and ..

"BUH"

Dick jumped at hearing the voice from behind him and then left.  
His eyes stopped on Tim's slender body dressed in those horrible clothes that Joker had given him.  
When he turns around he sees that Damian and Jason have been blockers on the ground.  
How could this have happened?

He did not have time to think of an answer that a beat hit him in the face and threw him on the ground.

Tim's eyes watched the three fools who fell into the trap as he and Joker had planned.  
Slowly he approached Dick and placing the tip of his stick on the man's chest made a strong electric discharge pass through his flesh.

It was such a pleasure to see the man writhing in pain as the other two yelled his name as all this could save him.  
Wasn't that funny?  
For Tim yes.

People clung to certain illogical concepts.  
How can a prayer save a person?

He looked at the joker as their men carried the three away, which caused a lot of unwanted noise.  
Such a nuisance.  
///////  
Dick's head was exploding.  
There was no light in the room.  
He did not know where he is and everything he could see the dirty floor around him.

When the light came on his eyes ached.  
It took him some time to get used to the change and then immediately looked around to find out where it was.

He saw his brothers tied to a chair like him.  
They were in a completely ruined room with writing on the walls and a very raised stage.  
At the center of it was Joker with his little brother Tim at his side.

He looked into the younger boy's eyes without recognizing them.  
He did not see in them the young boy he remembered, the cheerful and capable one making friends with everyone.  
Jason saw Joker in those eyes while Damian .... Damian saw them in his grandfather.  
Green eyes, cold and delighted in the pain of others.  
Not Tim.

"Son I told you it was easy to catch stupid bats"  
Joker's playful voice was interrupted by Jason's full of anger.

"HE IS NOT YOUR SON!"

Joker chuckled and looked at Jason with his usual smile on his face.  
Tim stood still with cold eyes and no emotion that could be perceived.

"Tim you are not that! Come back to you little brother!"

The clown ran his hand over Tim's face as if he found something perfect but also funny, so much so that he had to touch it to understand if it was real or not.

"My little JJ has changed. It seems that his medicines have reacted with something new. It is an unexpectedly fantastic reaction"

Dick looked towards damian, whose gaze was frozen like seeing a ghost.  
He managed to see the younger one swallowing slightly and look towards Tim.

"Drake you are an idiot, neither those stupid pills of this charlatan nor the pit I can decide who you are! It's time to decide who you really are Drake!"

Richard was very surprised by those words but also very proud, he turned to see to see Jason.

His brother was clenching his hands into fists, making him understand all the anger he was feeling at the time

"Do you remember what you told me babybird? You are not him, you are better and you must not do this, you are much better than me. Fight baby bird."

Dick was realizing how many things had changed while he wasn't looking and feeling so proud of his little brothers.  
A tear ran down his face.

"Do you remember Timmy? You're still our little Robin, you're still my little brother"

Tim's green eyes watched the three as they spoke.  
He slowly took a step back, then another under the confused gaze of Joker who did not approve of the situation.

Tim's eyes began to drop tears.  
I remember'  
He remembered the moments like robin, the moments of laughing with dick, of holding Jason's hand, of making fun of Damian and above all, of embracing Bruce.

Her eyes slowly turned heavenly.  
What had he done?

He looked up at the joker whose expression was now angry.  
The man threw himself towards him with a dagger.

"You seem to be a real disappointment"

Tim moved just a time to avoid being hit.  
Joker wanted at the time but all he wanted was to block the madman

He turned for a moment hearing his name called by Jason but he couldn't get distracted at that moment.

Joker's next hit was much more predictable for someone trained like him.  
He took his wrist firmly and dropped the dagger off the stage causing it to fall at damian's feet.  
With all his might he threw the man towards the wall and when he was on the ground he threw himself to block him on the ground.

He hated him, hated him with all his heart.  
First one punch, then another, again and again until the man was covered in blood.  
If that could still be called a man.  
Panting he took the Junior joker stick and placed it on the chest of the monster that made him this.

"Everyone is rewarded with his medicine"

He gave him a strong electric shock which for a moment he thought could have killed him.

Panting he threw himself down on the ground

"Tim, is everything alright !?"

Dick's voice was clear and Tim smiled in his panting.

"I'm fine!"

Everything was going well finally.

Tic, tac, tic, tac

A ticking sound?  
Tim went over to Joker and moved his jacket to see a detonator who had left.  
Damn.

"WE MUST GO, A DETONATOR PLAYED"

"TIM GET DOWN NOW"

"I DON'T HAVE THE STRENGTH TO MAKE ME TWO METERS FALL, GO I WILL TAKE THIS ROAD. GO NOW"

Dick took Jason's hand and pulled it.

"We have to go jay"

Jason certainly did not agree but ran away with the two, the road was long but they were out on time.  
But where was Tim?  
He felt his communicator vibrate and touch it to connect to the line.

"Jay, are you okay?"

"Yes babybird, we're out. Fuck tell me you're out"

"Almost quiet, thanks Jay"

"You don't have to babybird and also thanks to the big wing that we are here. You know we will do everything for you"

Jason felt better about hearing Tim chuckle

"Thanks and Jay, I ..."

BOOOOM

"TIM"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be the last one, 16 chapters wow, a lot of stuff, he hoped that you like the next chapter and that you loved this "trip" like me


	21. End

Jason's gloved hand lifted the cigarette from his mouth as the smoke lightly condensed above his head due to the slight chill.  
His right foot was leaning against the wall of the building that needed to be painted again.  
As he exhaled he admired the sky so gray, perhaps the sadness of the people caused by everything that had happened had gone into the sky by infecting it.  
Perhaps everything seemed possible.  
Jasson's eyes moved to the noise caused by the footsteps on the cold, almost empty ground and with the ash camouflaged in the ice.  
Dick was looking at him smiling and raised his arm to greet him.  
His older brother was covered in a black jacket that seemed to be of some size larger than his, he wanted to laugh thinking of his and Tim's habit of putting clothes in sizes larger than theirs, most likely that jacket was B's.

"Still not out?"

Jason shook his head slightly as he threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it with his foot that was previously leaning against the wall.

"They're going to want to make sure he's okay"

Dick looked very calm as he said those words.  
A calm so deserved after all the events that had shaken their lives.  
He was so happy he could go on.

"How are you Jay?"

"Glad it all ended. The demon and B?"

"They were unable to come, the league wanted B and Damian wanted to stay with him"

His Jason voice was as calm as ever, it didn't convey what he kept behind and that made Dick more and more worried.  
Their discussion was interrupted when there was the sound of the door opening.  
Jason pulled away from the wall he was leaning against and turned to see the person coming out, but before he was able to do anything else Dick was already around his Tim's neck hugging him.  
If it had been another situation he would have shot his older brother without thinking twice, but that was another situation.  
Tim seemed so happy to be embraced by Dick, he smiled and would never ruin that moment for his little bird.

"What did the doctors say?"

The concern but also the excitement of wanting Tim's answer was clear in the major's voice.

"They said I was lucky to get out of it with nothing serious from the explosion, in the end he just spit me out of the building"

Tim chuckled a little nervous and looked at the two, Jason did not seem to approve of anything in the story.

"You shouldn't have stopped to save Joker Tim, it definitely doesn't deserve your pity"

Tim didn't reply immediately, he moved the hair from his face and smiled.

"But now it's where it deserves. Once I told you that I wasn't like him, this is the world to prove it to you, to everyone, especially to myself"

Dick squeezed Tim tar's arms, almost suffocating the poor boy.

"Of course you are not like him Timbo, you are our beloved little brother"

He let him go and watched Tim as he approached Jason and put his hand in between that of the older man, he also noticed how Tim's guace will turn slightly red.

"Are you going to go now?"

"I want to go back to the life that took me away for so long. For now we will travel from Gotham to Lomano, won't we?"

The youngest looked at the man and smiled at him causing his poor man a beat.

"Sure, Roy is waiting for us, he will travel with us for a while"

"Then we'll come back, I just want everyone to forget this dicky story"

Tears flowed down the cheeks of the major of the three, was he losing them?  
He didn't want it to happen.  
Tim went up to him and slipped out, which left him amazed.

"I promise Dicky, I'll be back"

Dick smiled in tears and hugged him, looked at Jay.

"If you don't protect it I will come to kick your ass"

"You don't have to tell me goldenboy"

"Hey, I can defend myself!"

Dick laughed and left his little brother who reunited with his boyfriend

"Be careful"

"Promised"

And he watched them go, with the hope in their hearts that a better life for them would happen.  
For once, everything seemed to be going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a real pleasure for me to make this trip with you, it is true there have been many people to publish stories with JJ but this was my first story published and it is very important for me.  
I thank those who supported me and I hope you enjoyed the story.  
I will continue the other stories shortly and soon I will publish my drawings on tumblr ("lazymid") and instagram ("lazymid) (yes I have a lot of imagination for the names) with the various tim and my other pg (I will also accept requests on who you want me to draw )  
Thanks to everyone and the next story


End file.
